itadakimasu
by forbiddenLOVE42
Summary: 8/28/17 to everyone who has favorited and followed this story *bows* thank you so much but I have decided to edit/rewrite this and i hope you like it even more when I finiah! Please keep an eye out!


Yuri katsuki sat staring out the window of the plane while his boyfriend Victor dozed his head against yuris shoulder. They were headed home to Japan. Even though yuri hadn't won gold he had still taken silver and Victor was coming back to compete. The fact was it was all thanks to Victor he was there still skating thanks, that he had more confidence and that he realized how much love and support he had. Smiling he looked at Victor his face peaceful. as he wrapped his arms around yuris tighter the gold ring gleaming on his finger. slowly adjusting so he didn't wake the sleeping man he adjusted himself and leaned his head against victors and yawned he might as well get some sleep they would be back home soon.

Their friends were waiting to receive them there was a pop as confetti burst in the air and the room was filled with the sounds of congratulations. Minako sensei twirling with a banner the triplets beaming excitedly and yuris family was smiling at him too,his mother crying with happiness and makkachin bounding with joy wagging his tail so fast it was a blur leaping up and licking yuri and victor.they chatted happily everyone bombarding them with questions about the grand prix. yuri couldn't help but blush a little when minako sensei leaned in wrapped an arm around him

"I knew you were great,next season take the gold ok?"grinning drunkenly she added in a quieter voice" looks like things are going well between you two, those are nice rings" yuri blushed crimson and merely nodded. suddenly there was food everywhere and to yuri's immense delight bowls of katsudon were set down he was so excited he almost cried on in happiness itadakimasu was exclaimed and everyone was eating and chatting,laughing happily. Yuri leaned back smiling, the theme of the season had been love and as he sat there surrounded by friends and family and Victor he had never felt that love more he felt so content. Victor laid his hand on yuris locking their fingers together leaned close and making sure no one was looking, reached over and turned yuri's face their eyes met and pulled a stray grain of rice of yuris face grinning slyly

"you look tasty right now little piggy let me eat you"shivers ran down yuri's spine like electricity his breath hitched in his throat Victor was so close he could feel his breath the look in victor's eyes was pure lust the eros he was exerting almost overwhelming.yuris pants were suddenly tight.then as quickly as it happened it was over victor was yawning and stretching saying they needed go to bed so they could get back on schedule he grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall. then they were standing outside victor's room, and blushing yuri murmured something about going to his room victors grip tighten around his wrist and suddenly they were against the wall victors thigh pushing apart yuris legs he let out a small moan victor's hand caressed his cheek while the other worked it way underneath his shirt sliding up the smooth skin of his stomach he let out a gasp and then victor crushed his lips in a kiss it was rough and needy and they broke away panting as Victor kissed along his jawline and nibbled his earlobe "I told you I wanted to eat you yuri kun"he breathed into yuri's ear his voice heady and then he was kissing and biting his way down yuris neck leaving a trail of electricity in his wake as the younger man moaned and wriggled against him yuri wound his hands into the silvery locks as Victor began undressing him

"Victor" yuri moaned softly "we should at least go in"he slid open the door and made his way over to victor's bed and sat down Victor was still standing in the doorway a smirk lingering on his lips.

Shutting the door he walked over removing his shirt dropping it on the floor he pushed yuri down and in one fluid motion removed his pants and briefs. Creamy hands caressed his thighs and one traveled up his abdomen Victor wrapped his slender fingers around yuris stiff cock slowly pumping while yuri squirmed in embarrassment trying to hold in his moans

Victor leaned up still pumping yuri and captured his lips in a soft kiss and he pressed his forehead against yuri's

"don't hold it in dusha i want to hear you"and he captured yuris lips again this time rougher almost desperate he bit down on yuris lip causing the raven haired man to moan out.Victor took the chance to claim his mouth and swiped his tongue over yuris both battling for dominance both tongues warm and wet

yuri mewled into the kiss and bucked his hips as Victor have a sharp squeeze against the base or his erection. Victor broke away his breathing ragged their mouths still connected by saliva.

He pulled off yuris shirt and glasses and threw them aside and grinning he looked down at yuri his naked body red and flushed but his eyes were staring pleading with Victor to continue. victor's own erection was suddenly throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to have his way with his little katsudon and make his scream and writhe beneath him and make his scream his name but he didn't want to hurt yuri he would have to hold back. He removed the remainder of his own clothes and kneeling at the end of the bed he grinned. itadakimasu he purred admiring the length of his lover,licking and nibbling his way up the shaft while yuri panted and whimpered above him. fluidly took the whole of him engulfing yuri in his hot mouth his tongue winding around the throbbing twitching member earning a gasp and much moaning from the young man.

"fuck Victor" panted yuri as he would his fingers into silver strands. Victor kept a firm grip on yuris hips and he hummed and bobbed his head as yuri frantically tried to buck up Victor took yuris cock in his hand again and pumped while he sucked on the head pulling the foreskin gently with his teeth he looked up yuris head was thrown back the crimson blush descending down his neck drool was escaping through his parted pink lips. Victor was overcome with lust.leaning up he pressed his fingers against yuris parted lips. He took them in coating them with saliva his tongue dancing around the slender digits. another finger was added then when they were sufficiently ready withdrew them and positioned them at yuris entrance.

while he took yuris length back into the warm cavern of his mouth yuri moaned like crazy as Victor sucked him and slowly gently pushed his fingers in yuri was moaning his name almost desperately and then as Victor was stretching him he hit yuris spot causing his back to arch as he came into victor's mouth Victor swallowed and licked his lips.

He climbed above yuri spreading his legs and positioning himself at his entrance.reaching up he caressed his loves cheek his eyes clouded with lust his lips parted and his breath ragged Victor had never seen anything more arousing or beautiful.

"are you ready dusha?"Victor purred and with yuri nodding consent he slowly pushed in. God it was so hot yuris insides were like fire clamping around his dick.

Yu..ri Victor moaned as he pushed in all the way as yuri wrapped his arms around Victor's back leaving a trail of red lines a tear trailed down yuris cheek and Victor wiped it away lovingly telling him to take his time and tell him when.they stayed like that for several minutes pressed together panting Victor nibbling and kissing yuri's neck then down his collarbone sucking his Adam's apple.

Then yuri ground down on Victor causing him to hiss with pleasure and taking it as a sign yuri was ready slowly slid out and pushed back in yuri mewled in delight he stopped and leaned up and put one of yuris feet resting on his shoulder and thrust hard into the young man and yuri panted and moaned victor's name like crazy.

Each thrust deeper and more desperate and each thrust slammed into yuris prostate sending him on waves of ecstasy.God yuri was tight and his ass was gripping Victor like crazy he moaned yuris name as he reached down and twisted the rosebud nipples causing yuri to squirm against him and then he slowed and pulled out until just the tip was still in earning desperate whimpers from yuri. Victors lips twisted in a slightly sadistic smile

"beg me yuri l want you to beg me dusha"he purred and yuri squirmed his legs quivering and victors erection throbbing like mad in yuri's entrance

"v..victor" yuri murmured

"say it "Victor purred again

"fuck me Victor I want you to fuck me harder I love you"

Those three words Victor slammed into yuri thrusting like crazy the room became almost silent,full of the low pleasurable sounds of panting and the sounds of skin on skin with both Victor and yuri moaning.lost in their need for each other suddenly Victor thrust again into yuris prostate sending him over the edge into his orgasm his cum splattering over their stomachs yuri clamped down on Victor and he moaned out yuris name as he too came filling the younger man with his seman.they stayed like that for several minutes riding out the waves of pleasure still panting, their bodies pressed together.

Victor pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him

"gochiso sama i love you too dusha"he purred as he leaned over and captured yuris lips in a sweet and lingering kiss and exhausted they got under the covers and snuggle together yuri pressed against victor's warm chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat they drifted to sleep.


End file.
